Mana Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the blanket of sentient energy that is used to form magic. Sub-power of Magical Energy Manipulation. Combination of Life-Force Manipulation and Magic. Also Called *Arcane Manipulation *Ethernano Manipulation (Fairy Tail) *Impersonal Force Manipulation *Mystic Energy/Force Manipulation *Sympathetic Energy Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate mana, the metaphysical sentient source of energy that surrounds living and non-living things, sympathetic magic, or impersonal force of nature that is always moving from one location to another, seeking material elements or people to inhabit. It is also formed within the soul whenever a creature comes into being. The soul is not necessarily a collection of mana, but the creature itself. When the being dies, the mana returns to the environment waiting to be used again and again. The energy can then be transmuted by the user into magical power that yields upstanding results in both practice and combat. Much like the ability of Life-Force Manipulation, the user is able to draw the energy from their surroundings. However, the ability of mana relies more on the use of different methods of magic such as spoken incantations and mystic items, like spell books, charms, talismans, weapons, etc. in order to achieve the effects that the user desires. Applications Defensive Mana Users are able to use their mana for defensive purposes. * Counter * Deflection * Enchanted Armor * Force Armor Generation * Magic Resistance * Magical Wall Generation * Mana Draining Field Projection * Spell Negation * Strong Heart Natural Mana The user can utilize the mana of nature to govern elemental forces. * Elemental Magic/Esoteric Nature Manipulation ** Elemental Energy Manipulation *** Elemental Attacks *** Elemental Aura *** Elemental Constructs ** Natural Energy Manipulation * Magical Energy Manipulation ** Magic Attacks ** Magical Constructs ** Energy Redirection ** Ergokinetic Combat/Magic Combat ** Telekinesis Enchanting Mana Users are able to manifest mana with or around objects or beings in to provide intentional excess mana. The infusion is magically charged. It is temporary, but highly effective. * Affinity ** Magic Empowerment * Enchantment * Energy Conversion * Magic Aura * Magic Infusion ** Slash Effect * Mystic Object ** Magic Weaponry * Potion Creation ** Potion Amplification * Power Augmentation * Spell Creation ** Spell Casting *** Spell Amplification Healing Mana Healing mana can be given to a being who has lost mana in order to repair physical and mental infliction. * Empathic Healing * Health Optimization * Mental Healing * Regenerative Healing Factor * Spiritual Healing Sensory Mana Users are able to use their mana to enchant their senses in order or mystically connect to the mana of others or objects. * Clairvoyance * Dowsing * Energy Detection * Energy Perception * Enhanced Senses * Instinctive Relative Sense * Magic Detection * Sensory Scrying * Sensory Tracking * Telepathy * Weakness Detection Associations * Omni-Magic: Should those who posses power over mana become highly proficient its use, they are able to potentially access all forms of magic. * Enigma Force * Power Source Limitations * May take time to control. * May require objects of magic such as spell books, charms, amulets, runes, etc. * The sentient energy may be able to overwhelm the user and take over them. * Mana can drain the user and cause fatigue. * Mana is a power that one may need to study. Trivia * Mana is a major concept in Polynesian cultures: it is a spiritual quality considered to have supernatural origin - a sacred impersonal force existing in the universe which gives those that posses it authority, power, and prestige. Similar concepts are also present in Hawaiian and Tahitian culture. ** In the Gamera universe, mana is the ethereal energy source that connects all things, places, and people. It depends on the influence and authority one possesses over others. Given that Gamera is the guardian of the Earth, his mana is almost immeasurable. Known Users See Also: Mana. References * Mana on Wikipedia * Mana in Ben 10 * Mana in Magic: The Gathering * Mana in Type-Moon * Mana in Black Clover * Mana in League of Legends * Mana and Mana Conversion Affinity in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Gallery mtg_wheel.jpg|The Mana Wheel (Magic The Gathering) Gwen Tennyson Mana.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 series) is capable to manipulating mana with her Anodite heritage. Gamera Mana Blast.png|Gamera (Gamers film series ) summons Mana Energy from the Earth, before unleashing it in a fiery blast WDD3.jpg|Witch Doctors' (Diablo) powers are based on Mana. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Life-Force Forms Category:Combinations Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Common Powers